


my first kiss went a little like this

by eddiefuckinkaspbrak



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: A series of reddie kisses, Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiefuckinkaspbrak/pseuds/eddiefuckinkaspbrak
Summary: a collection of reddie kiss prompts!





	1. "kiss under the stars"

**Author's Note:**

> chapter summary: eddie comforts richie after the arcade.

Richie frantically wiped at his eyes as he sat on the park bench next to the Paul Bunyan statue. He felt like such an idiot, which made sense since Richie was a complete and utter joke. All he wanted to do was play a game in the arcade with a boy, and suddenly he had become the town fag. 

He shook his head at the term and let out a shaky breath. It wasn’t that it wasn’t true, he just wasn’t ready to tell anyone yet...maybe not ever. It was his secret, and soon it would be spread around the town like wildfire. Just as that thought entered his brain, another sob broke out of his lips and he rubbed at his wet eyes, sitting his glasses to the side of him so they didn’t go missing. 

Oh god. What would Eddie think when he found out? Would he still want to be his friend, or would he shut him out because of the mere thought of contracting a disease?

“Rich?” The voice of the very person in his thoughts cut through Richie’s inner monologue and he looked up, Eddie being nothing but a blurry image in front of him. “Hey, are you okay?”

Quickly, Richie rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt and pushed his glasses back onto his nose so he could see Eddie properly. His best friend had a concerned look on his face, watching Richie as though he was afraid the other boy would run away. “Heya, Eds.”

Eddie’s concerned look turned into one of annoyance and he crossed his arms, “Seriously, Rich? Here I was trying to be nice. What have I told you about calling me that?”

“You love it really, Spaghetti, don’t lie,” Richie laughed, reaching up to pinch Eddie’s cheeks playfully, earning him a smack. “You’re breaking my heart, Eds!”

Richie all but expected Eddie to give him another playful smack, or something, but instead Eddie just stared at him, blinking. “Richie why were you crying?” He asked. “And don’t...don’t make up some stupid joke because I heard you, I saw you. You were crying.”

“You’re very observant, Eds,” Richie laughed, but there was no humour in his voice. “It’s really nothing, honestly. I just had a rather shitty encounter with Bowers, that’s all.”

Eddie’s frown deepened and he moved to take a seat next to Richie, so close that his bare thigh was pressed up against Richie’s jean-clad ones. His heart skipped a beat. Fucking Eddie Kaspbrak and his ability to turn Richie into nothing but mush. “Richie, you know you can tell me anything right?” He said quietly, playing with his fingers. 

A very small smile worked its way onto Richie’s lips and he stood up, making Eddie jolt, “C’mon Kaspbrak. Let’s go to the clubhouse yeah? Don’t really like being so exposed out here.” He started walking away, smiling a little wider as Eddie rushed to his side, walking side by side all the way to the clubhouse. 

Luckily, none of the other losers were there and Richie made a beeline for the hammock before Eddie could, laughing at the expression on his best friends face. “Richie you  _ always _ sit in the hammock! Let me have a turn!” 

“Since when has me sitting on the hammock ever stopped you before?” Richie asked, raising a challenging eyebrow. Eddie rose to the bait and kicked off his shoes, jumping onto the hammock and shoving Richie so he could get comfortable. “See?”

“Ugh, you’re such an asshole,” Eddie rolled his eyes, but settled back on the hammock anyway, letting it swing from side to side. They fell into a comfortable silence, something that was uncommon between the two boys, but not unwelcome. “So, are you going to tell me what’s going on with you or am I going to have to guess?”

The smile left Richie’s lips as soon as Eddie brought up the whole reason they were here. He looked down and started to pick at a stray thread on the hammock, wondering where on earth he could start. He was fourteen and absolutely terrified that he was about to lose his best friend. However, he had to tell  _ someone _ and out of all of the losers, he trusted Eddie the most. He always did. 

Eddie was still staring at him, patiently waiting for Richie to speak. It was all so strange, as Eddie was always bantering with Richie, teasing him back just as much as Richie teased him. The silence was not like him at all. He swallowed and looked at the ceiling. “I- I was at the arcade and I was playing Street Fighter with this guy...Elliot. Turns out he was Bowers cousin and when- when I asked if he wanted to play again, Bowers called me a fag and practically screamed in my face. Real...real fun stuff.” He chanced a look at Eddie, who was still staring at him, waiting for him to continue. So he did. “The thing is Eds...Bowers he...he’s not wrong.”

That seemed to catch Eddie’s attention and he shifted in the hammock, “You...you like boys?” He asked, his voice quiet. “How...how long?”

Richie ran his hands through his curls, “It’s...it’s all very new but I- I think i’ve always known? I’ve always been attracted to guys more than girls. I- fuck...please don’t hate me, Eds.”

“Why would I hate you?” Eddie asked, confusion and hurt in his voice. He reached forward and linked their pinkies together, something that they did when they were comforting one another, something that always made Richie blush like crazy. “I’m...I’m really glad you told me.”

A breath of relief left Richie’s lips at that and he closed his eyes, feeling as though he was about to start crying again, but this time, of happiness. “Eds you, you have no idea what that means to me.” Eddie went silent again and Richie frowned, leaning a little closer to his friend. “Eds?”

“I’m...me too,” Eddie stammered out, looking up at Richie, fear in his eyes. “I mean...I like boys too.”

Out of all the things that Richie thought Eddie was going to say, that was not it. His jaw dropped and he stared at Eddie like a fish out of water, before his mouth caught up with his brain, “You- you like boys too?” He asked.

Eddie slowly nodded his head, his breathing slow and shaky, “I’ve never...never saw the appeal in a woman but...but when I see guys in magazines my stomach does this weird flippy thing and I just...yeah.”

They both sat there, in the hammock in their clubhouse, staring at each other as though the whole world had shifted. Richie still had so much he wanted to say. He wanted to tell Eddie that he had a crush on him, but he was also still scared. Eddie might have liked boys too, but that didn’t mean he liked  _ Richie _ . He had to take things one step at a time. 

Eventually, it started to get dark and a little chilly outside. Eddie was the first to move, rolling out of the hammock, and in the process, knocked Richie’s glasses off with his foot. At the action, Eddie snorted and fumbled for his glasses in the dark, too lazy to reach for the light that Ben had installed. “Here, sorry.”

Richie flushed as Eddie pushed his glasses back up his nose and his fingers brushed over his cheek. “Thanks, Eds,” he breathed. Their faces were inches away from each other and the air had suddenly changed...a weird feeling surrounding the two boys.

“Richie...don’t call me that,” Eddie breathed before he surged forward quickly, pressing their lips together in a soft, innocent kiss. They were directly under the hatch, the stars and the moonlight shining down onto them. As quickly as it began, Eddie pulled away, his cheeks flushed. “Rich-”

Before Eddie could continue talking, Richie closed the distance again, kissing Eddie back with a little more pressure this time, but still keeping it soft and sweet. When he pulled back, the two of them were smiling. “I’m a lucky man, I just had my first kiss under the stars.”

“Shut the fuck up you dork.”

* * * * *

Once they had gotten over the shock that they had actually kissed, Richie helped Eddie out of the clubhouse and they started the trek home. It was dark, and almost everyone would have gone to bed at this point, so Richie thought it safe to take Eddie’s hand in his, lacing their fingers. 

They didn’t speak much on the way home, simply enjoying each others presence as they walked. However the closer they got to Eddie’s house, the more tense he became. Richie was starting to get a little worried, and it only became heightened when Eddie froze at the top of his street. “Rich…”

“Eds?” Richie asked, turning to face him, tilting his head to the side. “What’s wrong?”

“I- earlier...when I found you crying in the park.” Eddie swallowed thickly. “I- I was coming to tell you something really important and...and it’s been eating away at me all afternoon. Even more so since...since we kissed.” Tears were in Eddie’s eyes now, and it was making Richie more and more worried. 

He reached forward and took Eddie’s other hand in his, squeezing them to let him know it was okay, that he could tell Richie anything, anything at all. “Eds, you can tell me anything, you know that right?”

“I’m moving,” Eddie blurted out and Richie felt his stomach drop right onto the floor at his feet, his cheeks going pale white. “I’m moving, Richie.”

“Wh-When?” Richie stammered out, his hands shaking like a leaf as he squeezed Eddie’s harder, not wanting to let him go. Not now, not ever. “Eds, when do you move?”

Eddie was quiet, and a stray tear ran down his cheek as he looked up into Richie’s eyes. 

“Tomorrow.”


	2. a kiss in the rain

It was raining really hard outside as Eddie walked slowly down the street towards an all too familiar house. The closer he got, the more nervous he became, as he was pretty sure the second the door opened, it would be slammed in his face. He deserved it too. Eddie had fucked up in more ways than one over the past three months, and he wasn’t sure he earned any form of forgiveness. 

Richie’s house was illuminated when he finally reached it, the light from the kitchen glowing, as well as the lamp from the living room and the bedrooms upstairs. Eddie could imagine Maggie whipping up some hot chocolate as Went read the paper in the living room, candles sitting around them just in case the fire went out. 

At the thought of hot chocolate, Eddie shivered and wrapped his arms around his soaked waist. The rain was hitting off the road at this point, so hard it was bouncing back and above him came a rumble of thunder. Great, he was pretty sure the lightning would follow soon after. 

Eddie really hoped that Richie would let him in, even if it was just to wait out the storm. 

The situation that brought Eddie to his particular moment was a rough one to say the least. The whole thing had really taken him by surprise, as Richie was always so easy to forgive when any of the losers made a mistake, or said something they didn’t mean. Eddie was different though, Richie never could stay mad at Eddie for too long.

That is until now. Three months was the longest time they had gone without talking, and it was killing Eddie inside. He wasn’t even sure if they were technically broken up or not, they haven’t even spoken about it. 

Then again, after what Eddie had said, he wouldn’t be entirely surprised if their whole friendship was over, nevermind their romantic relationship.

Another rumble of thunder sounded from overhead, followed by a strike of lightning which made Eddie jump. Fuck he really hated storms. He stopped walking at the top of the path that led to the Tozier’s front porch and gave himself a small pep talk. 

_ You can do this, Eddie. You’re braver than you think, Eddie. _

As he spoke internally to himself, Eddie’s legs started moving until he was standing right outside the front door. It felt as though he were completely disjointed from his body as he lifted a hand and delivered three loud knocks on the door. 

From the other side, there was a scuffle, and the sound of steps walking to the door. The lock was undone and then it was being pulled open. Eddie thought that maybe it would have been Maggie, or Went and they would let him in, giving him more time to think about what he was going to say. It wasn’t either of Richie’s parents though, no, it was Richie himself. 

And he looked pissed. 

“What are you doing here?” Richie asked, his eyes narrowing as he looked at Eddie in his soaked clothes. “It’s like, eight at night and it’s storming outside. Go home.” He didn’t wait for Eddie to answer, moving to close the door but Eddie stepped forward, jolting out of his weird phase and stopping the door from closing. 

“Wait-” Eddie gasped out. “Please, Richie...I just want to talk.”

Richie just blinked at Eddie through his large coke bottle glasses before he scoffed. “Well I don’t want to talk. Especially to you. The time for talking was months ago and you clearly told me what you thought. So with that note.” He gave Eddie a light shove back and slammed the door, locking it behind him. 

Eddie just stood there, staring at the dark wood of Richie’s front door, his throat tight from the sob that was about to make his way from his lips. He could very easily turn on his heels and walk away, walk back down the path and back to his home with his mother who would scream at him for trying to catch the death of cold. 

That isn’t what Eddie wants to do though. He came here with the intention of telling Richie everything, of finally spilling out what has been going on with him prior to their fight three months ago. Even if Richie wasn’t going to listen to him, he needed to say it. 

Slowly, Eddie turned around and pressed his back against the wooden door, sliding down so he had his knees pressed to his chest. “I- I don’t know if you’re on the other side of the door listening to me,” he started, trying to keep his voice loud enough over the rain so that Richie  _ could _ hear him. “I know- I know I fucked up. Royally, and you have every right to hate me and never want to speak to me again. It’s just...fuck...I didn’t know what I was saying Rich…”

_ “Well if it isn’t my little Eddie Spaghetti!” Richie grinned as Eddie walked into his bedroom, his eyes a little dark from lack of sleep. “Come sit here and I’ll give you some Tozier cuddles!” _

_ Eddie was never one to turn down one of those, so he kicked off his shoes and jacket and moved onto the bed, wrapping his arms around Richie’s waist and burying his nose in his neck. “Mhm, this is nice.” _

_ Richie was silent, rubbing his hand up and down Eddie’s back soothingly, “You wanna talk about it?” Eddie shook his head. “You sure?” _

_ “Yeah, I’m sure. You don’t need to worry about me Rich, I’m all good,” he hummed.  _

_ The hand on his back stopped moving for a second before picking back up, “Isn’t that my role as your boyfriend? To worry about you and listen to you when you need me?” _

_ Eddie looked up at him, pecking Richie’s lips just slightly before he sat up, “Yeah, it is. Yeah.” He ran a hand through his hair. “It’s just stress with all the college applications and stuff, you know? It’s a lot.” _

_ “Tell me about it,” Richie laughed. “Actually, speaking of college...I applied to UCLA and I was thinking...I think you should too.” His voice went a little quiet at that and Eddie whipped his head around, tilting it to the side in confusion. “Just- hear me out okay? I know you’ve only been applying to local colleges because of your mom but, you deserve to get the hell out of here Eds. I really think you should apply to UCLA and come to California with me.” _

_ Blinking, Eddie shook his head, “Are you hearing yourself? California?” He let out a strangled laugh. “That’s the funniest thing I think I’ve ever heard you say, Richie!” _

_ Richie frowned and he sat back. “Eddie I’m not joking, I really think-” _

_ “I can’t go to California Richie, my mom would send out a search party for me if I left. Fucking hell,” Eddie ran his hands through his hair. “This is ridiculous.” _

_ “You’re mom is a control freak and  _ I’m  _ the one who’s being ridiculous?” Richie snapped, crossing his arms. “Gee, thanks Eds.” _

_ Eddie’s eyes darkened a little and he sat back, “My mom is just doing what she thinks is right and as for controlling, you’re certainly getting on the verge of that right now! I’m not going to just apply to a college on the other side of the country just because you have abandonment issues!” The words were out of Eddie’s mouth before he could stop them and Richie’s eyes were wide behind his glasses, already filling with tears. “Richie I-” _

_ “Get out.” Richie spat, pointing at the door. “Just- get the fuck out.” _

_ “Richie wait- just-” _

_ “Eddie I swear to god, get the fuck out of my house. Right the fuck now!” Richie was yelling and Eddie practically stumbled on his way to grab his shoes and rushed out of the door.  _

“I was scared…” Eddie finished his sentence, letting his head fall back on the door as fresh tears pooled in his eyes. “You were right...about my mom. She is a control freak and...and it wasn’t just applications I was worried about that day I- she found out I applied to a college in Florida and she flipped. She threatened to stop all my funding if I chose to go to a school outside of Maine and when...when you mentioned California I just- it was a pipe dream to me in that moment Richie.” 

He pressed his ear closer to the door, hoping to maybe hear a noise from the other side, a sign that he was being listened to, but he couldn’t hear anything. So he continued, is voice becoming more desperate and hysterical as he spoke. “Please, Richie,” he sobbed. “Please I- I’m so scared. I don’t care about college or my mom or anything, I could live without them...but you? I can’t live without you. I’m so scared I’m going to lose you.”

Fuck. He was sobbing now. Richie was probably thinking how pathetic he was sobbing outside his door. Eddie couldn’t find it in him to care though, he was just so upset, so scared that he was about to lose the most important person in his life. The one person he was so so so in love with. 

In love with. They’d never said it to one another, but there was always some kind of mutual agreement that the feeling was there. Eddie was in love with Richie, hopelessly in love him. 

“I love you, Richie,” Eddie sobbed, the palms of his hands resting on the door. “I love you, I do, I love you so fucking much that it hurts. I- I don’t care if you don’t want to be with me anymore, I just need you in my life. Please Richie, please I just need you to talk to me again, I can’t- I can’t graduate in two weeks with you not talking to me, I just- I can’t have you leave without us talking again.”

Eddie stopped talking then, silence taking over as all that could be heard was the battering of rain and Eddie’s heavy breathing. One minute turned into two and then into three. Soon five minutes had passed and he realised that Richie probably wasn’t listening. He was probably in his room, listening to music, completely unaware of Eddie sobbing on his front porch. 

With this acceptance in his mind, Eddie stood up on wobbly knees and wiped his eyes. He exhaled and walked back down the porch and into the rain, gasping at how cold it was. It was still thundering and lightning, and Eddie really hoped he made it home before the power went out. 

He made it to the end of the porch when the front door creaked open and Richie stepped out, dressed in just his sweatpants. “Eds, wait!” He called out over the rain. 

Eddie turned his head around, his heart lurching at the nickname. He used to complain when Richie used that name, but right now, it was like music to his ears. “Richie?”

Richie stepped off the porch and into the rain, ignoring Eddie’s yells of protest and rushed over to him, until they were standing mere inches from each other. “Eds,” he breathed. Up close, it was clear that Richie had been crying, and still was, his tears mixing with the raindrops. “You love me?”

Nodding his head, Eddie kept his hands to himself, too scared to move incase it scared Richie away, “I love you, I love you so much Richie and I am so so sorr-”

His words were cut off by Richie’s lips on his, one hand cupping his cheek and the other wrapping around his waist to pull him closer. The initial kiss only lasted a moment, but it was followed up by multiple other kisses that Richie peppered all over his face. “I’m sorry too, fuck Eds, I’m sorry for being so stubborn,” he breathed. “I love you too, Eds. I love you too.”

“I applied to UCLA,” Eddie breathed. “After the fight...I went home and I thought about it and I applied. I said fuck it, and fuck my mom. I have my dad’s fund for me. I can use it.” He tangled his fingers into Richie’s soaked curls. “I got in, Rich...and I know you did too.”

Richie’s eyes were bright, a smile on his lips as he leaned back in to capture Eddie’s lips in another deep kiss. “We’re going to California?” He asked and Eddie nodded his head. “I fucking love you.”

“I love you too,” Eddie breathed, relief and happiness flooded his whole being. He leaned up on his toes and wrapped both his arms around Richie’s neck, bringing their lips back together. As the rain mixed with their tears and their saliva, Eddie thought that finally, everything was going to be okay. 


End file.
